<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excitement In Eden by SparkleInTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534449">Excitement In Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars'>SparkleInTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale finds unexpected excitement when he encounters Crawley in Eden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love And Lust Through The Ages</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excitement In Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic appeared in the Bonus Edition of Love and Lust Through the Ages.</p><p>Thank you to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excitement was something Aziraphale had seldom experienced.  Or at least not in a positive way. Certainly it had been exciting leading a platoon of angels in Heavenly battle, but it hadn't been a happy time.  Fighting wasn't fun and he'd been relieved when it ended. He'd felt a small rush when he first arrived at Eden, but it rapidly gave way to boredom. Eden was perfect and guarding the tree hadn't offered much excitement.</p><p>And then he'd met Crawley on the wall.</p><p>That had been exciting!</p><p>Meeting a demon for the first time was nothing like Aziraphale anticipated.  He'd seen pictures in Heaven of Beelzebub covered in sores and flies and Duke Hastur with a frog on his head, the odd green crust on his face and neck.  They were how he'd envisioned demons - ugly and covered with outward signs of their evil ways. Crawley had slithered up the wall in serpent form and then transformed in front of Aziraphale.</p><p>Aside from yellow serpent's eyes and a small snake tattoo on the side of his face, Crawley was flawless.  A bit dirty from having popped up through the soil, but otherwise handsome. He still had an angelic glow to him.  Aziraphale expected demons to be scowling and full of vitriol, not charming with a ready smile and a handsome face.</p><p>Meeting Crawley had been exciting!</p><p>And in a nice way!</p><p>Which was the exact opposite of everything Aziraphale had been taught and he wasn't sure what to do.  Normally he'd ask God, but he didn't want to have to tell her about his sword and right now, Crawley stood next to him in the rain.  The demon stayed close to Aziraphale to shield himself from the rain under the wing the angel had offered him. Aziraphale felt strange standing so close.  Something seemed to tense and coil in the pit of his stomach; a strange feeling of hunger.</p><p>Perhaps Aziraphale needed to try eating something when the rain let up.  He had never eaten before, but he'd observed Adam and Eve consuming fruits in the garden.  Earth wasn't Heaven so perhaps his celestial body had needs here that it hadn't before?</p><p>The rain stopped and Aziraphale pulled his wings back in.  "You should probably be going back to wherever you came from, Crawley."</p><p>"I'm in no rush to leave.  Thought I might poke about."</p><p>"Well, just don't cause any more trouble," Aziraphale admonished and walked away.  The feeling in his stomach was getting worse after standing near Crawley for so long.  He wandered through the garden and tried some strawberries. They were sweet and he liked the way they burst in his mouth.  Then he wandered on to a pear tree and plucked one. He took a bite. It was mild and sweet. Aziraphale took several more and gathered them in a pile by the water's edge.  He looked around the garden and gathered more fruits to sample.</p><p>Sitting at the water's edge, Aziraphale began to try the various fruits.  Some he enjoyed more than others. The skin on an orange was not tasty, he decided after a bite!  Trying to sate the hunger he was feeling, Aziraphale continued eating until his abdomen was slightly distended and uncomfortable.  He debated how best to miracle away the discomfort when Crawley approached him.</p><p>"What's the matter with you?" Crawley asked and knelt down where Aziraphale was sitting leaned up against a tree by the water.</p><p>"I thought I was hungry because I felt strangely, so I ate.  Only now I'm hurting and still feel funny."</p><p>A bit of concern flashed on Crawley's face.  "Let's have a look."</p><p>Before Aziraphale could react, the demon had hoisted the hem of Aziraphale's gown and exposed his skin up to the waist.  As an angel, he'd never made an effort before. Did demons? A blush covered his face and he gasped as Crawley slid his hands gently over Aziraphale's abdomen.  </p><p>"Feels a bit swollen, how much did you eat?"</p><p>"Well, there were the pears, and the strawberries, and-"</p><p>The demon laughed softly, "I get the picture.  I think you'll feel a bit better in a little while when the food disappears into the ether."</p><p>"Oh," Aziraphale replied, feeling exposed and foolish.</p><p>"Let me," Crawley said and slid behind Aziraphale against the tree.  He slid his long fingers over Aziraphale's stomach, gently massaging the skin and soothing the protesting organs underneath.</p><p>The massaging motion made the pain a bit better, but the strange hunger he'd been feeling earlier was returning with a vengeance!  His hips lifted slightly. Aziraphale wanted Crawley to massage lower where his effort would be if he had one. Oh dear! This was not good!</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>Reluctantly, Aziraphale nodded and pulled his gown down primly.  "Thank you, Crawley."</p><p>"I'm going to swim, want to join me, angel?"</p><p>"Thank you, no."  The sooner he put distance between himself and Crawley, the better!</p><p>The demon stood up, shrugged, and proceeded to pull his coarse black gown off and put it over a bush.  Aziraphale found himself staring in fascination. Crawley had an effort! It was very large, and there were two!  Fortunately for the angel, the demon jumped into the water, unaware of how intensely Aziraphale was staring at him.</p><p>A demon with not only a very male effort but <em> two of them </em>?</p><p>This was exciting.  And also dangerous!</p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes and tried not to think about Crawley and his efforts; his very large and impressive efforts.  He'd seen a brief glimpse of Adam and Eve coupling in the garden. How would that work with Crawley and his double effort?  It was very intimidating and yet, the hunger Aziraphale had felt was intensifying as he thought about Crawley. His stomach ached where the demon had touched and he wished he could feel Crawley touching him again.</p><p>What sort of effort would he make if he had one?  A female effort like Eve? A male one like Adam? Did Crawley have a preference?</p><p>"Angel?"</p><p>Aziraphale's eyes snapped open to see the demon kneeling beside him.</p><p>"You were calling my name."</p><p>Blushing, Aziraphale protested, "I was not!"</p><p>"Yeah you were.  All soft like, it was nice."</p><p>"Could you please put some clothes on?" Aziraphale requested in annoyance.  Had he called Crawley's name? Adam and Eve had said each others names when they were joined.  Was that why he'd said the demon's name, because he's wanted to join with him?"</p><p>"Hardly seems necessary," Crawley told him and lounged beside him.</p><p>"It's improper," Aziraphale scolded and folded his hands in his lap, only to stop as he bumped into something.  He looked down and saw a small bump in his lap through his gown.</p><p>"Ooh, let me see!"  The demon lifted the hem of Aziraphale's gown before the angel could react, exposing a small hard cock between the angel's thighs.  "May I?"</p><p>Before Aziraphale could react, Crawley reached out and touched the swelling flesh and Aziraphale gasped at the touch.</p><p>"Crawley!"  Embarrassed, he tugged his gown down to try and cover the newly minted flesh.</p><p>"Is that why you called me?  Because you want to mate with me, angel?"</p><p>"Mate with-  the very idea!  I-"</p><p>Mating with Crawley sounded wonderful and Aziraphale's cock twitched at the thought.  The demon kissed him lightly, then again; the second time his tongue seemed to find it's way inside the angel's mouth.</p><p>"I don't know how, beyond what I saw by accident,"  Aziraphale confessed and blushed.</p><p>"Don't know much more myself, except I know I want to be inside you.  May I, angel? May I be inside you?"</p><p>They kissed again.  A clumsy kiss but they were both breathless.  Aziraphale knew in that moment he did indeed want Crawley inside him and that it felt good being touched by the demon.  Nodding, he allowed Crowley to slip the white gown over his blond head and they embraced. It wouldn't work exactly like it had for Adam and Eve, and yet, Aziraphale didn't feel nervous as Crowley kissed and caressed him.</p><p>"We should go slowly, I think," Crawley said in between kisses and they pressed their cocks together and it created delicious friction..</p><p>"And only try to put one of your efforts inside me at a time."</p><p>"Of course, angel."</p><p>Aziraphale felt as if he would die if he didn't feel Crawley inside him.  The demon touched lightly at Aziraphale's opening, then snapped his fingers so it was wet and ready.  He had heard that wet was good and he wanted to make mating with the angel good. (Actually Crawley wanted to make it amazing so the angel would let him mate with him again and again!)</p><p>Urging Aziraphale onto his back, Crawley pressed his bottom cock gently against Aziraphale and eased himself in slowly; savoring the sensation of the angel's flesh stretching and yielding to him.  When he was all the way inside, he paused.</p><p>"Are you okay, angel?"</p><p>"Yes, Crawley.  Thank you for asking."</p><p>The demon smiled and kissed Aziraphale, then started to move slowly.  Angelic thighs wrapped tightly around the demon's waist, urging him onwards in their coupling.  It was like the warm glow of Heaven flowing through Aziraphale's veins as the demon moved within him.  His cock and Crawley's second cock moved between them creating the most exquisite feelings.</p><p>"Cra-  oh- oh- Cro oh ley!"  Aziraphale wailed with pleasure as the demon mated with him.</p><p>Crawley (or Crowley, as he would later be known), bit the angel's neck, marking him as his mate.</p><p>Excitement could be a wonderful thing, Aziraphale decided as he climaxed for the first time.</p><p>Of course excitement might not be so great when lying to the Almighty about a sword while demon cum was leaking from one's posterior.  But for several more glorious hours, excitement in Eden was being in Crawley's arms...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>